Seasonal
Level 8 is required to participate in seasonal events. Halloween / Dia de los Muertos 2016 Baron Samedi: “I am Baron Samedi and I claim this island for myself! I've cast a spell that will trap ghosts in your volcano, driving the volcano Spirit crazy until he erupts. Bow down and make me King of the island, if you want me to break the spell.” Domingo: “I thought this ‘Baron Samedi’ was a charlatan, but the monkey guardians have come to me in a panic. Unless we break Baron Samedi’s spell, Zemi the volcano spirit will be overcome by ghosts and erupt. The monkeys have asked Zemi to lend his help.” Baron Samedi: “That peasant Domingo thinks he can outwit ME, Baron Samedi? With every hour, more and more ghosts are trapped inside the volcano, causing the lava to boil and churn until it erupts. Let's see you try to run a resort then. Hah!” Domingo: “I understand why Zemi sent us the magical gourds and bells. We can make Spirit Rattles that have the power to shatter voudoun spells. Once we have enough of them, we'll have everyone shake them to break Baron Samedi's spell.” Baron Samedi: "Your time is almost up! My spell is nearing completion. The volcano spirit is being overwhelmed by the ghosts I've trapped in the caldera and the volcano is about to erupt. This is your final chance to bow down to me and surrender your island!" Domingo: We'll stop shaking the rattles, Baron Samedi, AFTER you break your spell! Baron Samedi: "There! The ghosts have been released! I never want to see this miserable island again." Domingo: "Samedi is gone and Zemi the volcano spirit is calm again. You saved the island! Santa's Crash Landing / Christmas 2016 Different ingredients could be found all over the island as part of the Reward system (ex. Oats from harvesting Rice). Additionally the sleigh wreckage had to be searched, which allowed to retrieve different objects, necessary to fulfill the quests. E.L.F Tugboat (Level 8: 0 coins -> instant) Crash Landing Fixing Santa's Sleigh Mending the Magic Bag Playing Reindeer Games Valentine's Event 2017 Kate: “Romance is one of the big reasons that guests come to the island and this is the season of romance. So I had this brilliant idea, bring in a love expert! Meet Francois the Love Pirate.” Francois: “Bonjour! Francois will bring romance to your island. Women will swoon for Francois. Men will wish to be Francois. Send me the lovelorn, the hopeless, the unloved. Francois will sweep them off their feet!” The Love Pirate Kate: "Francois may not be a real pirate, but he sure looks the part. And the way he held my hand and looked into my eyes was so alluring. I hope he'll be able to give good advice to our guests on how to improve their romances." Francois: "Ah, my sweet tropical flowers, allow Francois to kiss your hands as only Francois can. The fine art of hand-kidding is but the first step in creating the blush of love upon your fair cheeks." Domingo: "This "Francois" is as much of a pirate as I am. And that fake French accent! He has Chloe and Maya tied in knots, and Kate is besieged by angry husbands and boyfriends. Her "love expert" is creating chaos." Francois: "Do not weep, ladies. Francois will live on in your dreams. Farewell! Adieu! Au Revoir!" Domingo: "And good riddance!" Blockbuster or Bust! The Cursed Bride Mahalo Festival The Holiday Spectacular Chinese New Year - Year of the Pig The Storytime Fair The Guardian of the Sea Space Splashdown